


the most profound tokyo ghoul fic you've ever read

by comawhite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comawhite/pseuds/comawhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most profound tokyo ghoul fic you've ever read

"wow kaneki please raw me," said tsukiyama. he bent over a table. "look at this ass."  
"who is kaneki," said kaneki, who thinks he is sasaki. he began to cry. "i do want to raw you but also i do not know who i am."  
"it's okay i love you," said tsukiyama.   
kaneki who thinks he is sasaki rawed him.  
meanwhile, seidou put his dick in a pineapple. "IT BURNS," he yelled.  
"seidou shut the fuck up," said tatara. "i can't believe that we even keep you around."  
"shut up tatara, i'm writing a book about this," said eto. "my dad is a great guy but i'm making him suffer anyway."  
"word," said kanou.  
kaneki thrust into tsukiyama's ghoul butt like he M EANT IT. tsukiyama cried with joy. "dolce," he said.  
"dolce," kaneki agreed.  
humans and ghouls will get along when frank ocean releases his album.


End file.
